


The Rain

by love_so_quickly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Tony Adores Steve, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_so_quickly/pseuds/love_so_quickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm the rain to his cloud, Peter, and I'll never stop falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Age of Ultron last night...... Amazing is all I can say. This is inspired by some fan art I saw like two hours ago. This is the art: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5dszj3y7h1r55zmqo1_1280.jpg

Every time his parents argue, Peter recalls his first memory. He couldn't have been more than four......

 

_The Avengers had been assigned a mission in Russia over a week ago, and his Aunt Jane had flown in to take care of him._

_Peter had missed his parents terribly. Now that he could talk, he had asked Jane a thousand times when they were coming back._

_"Soon, Pete. I promise," had been her answer every time._

_It was a late Saturday night, when they returned, and Peter was so happy to see them. The elevator door to their floor of the tower opened, and all he heard was arguing._

_"Tony, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"_

_"Don't give me your shit, Steve. I did it for you!"_

_"For me?! Tony-"_

_Auntie Jane carried him into the hall, silencing the two men present. Steve's face instantly lit up, and he stepped forwards, taking him from her arms. "Hi, baby," his younger father breathed into his hair. "Papa missed you so much."_

_Steve was still wearing his dirty uniform, but Peter didn't care. He snuggled up against his chest. "Miss you, too, papa."_

_Peter heard Tony thanking Jane for looking after him and then the sound of the elevator door opening and closing._

_Steve carried him into their living room and sat down with him on the couch, holding on to him tightly. Peter didn't mind. He needed the reassurance just as much as his father obviously did._

_"You should get cleaned up," Tony said, walking into the room._

_"Daddy!" Peter cheered, turning in Steve's arms to look at his other father._

_Tony came over and crouched down in front of them. "Hey, buddy," he said smiling. "Were you good for Auntie Jane?"_

_"Uh huh!" Peter nodded. "I help pick up toys!"_

_"Good job, sweetheart," Steve praised, quietly._

_Peter glanced up at the blond man. He looked exhausted, his eyes red and puffy. The way he was sadly looking at Tony told him why._

_"Papa okay?" Peter asked worriedly, raising a hand to Steve's cheek._

_The Captain's eyes watered, and he brought that little hand to his lips, kissing tiny fingers._

_"Papa's fine, Pete," Tony answered for him gesturing for Peter to come to him. Once he was in his arms, the genius spoke again, "He just needs a shower and a good nap."_

_Steve blinked rapidly before getting up and walking away._

_Tony sighed. He kicked off his shoes then laid down on the couch, Peter on his chest._

_Peter crawled up and laid his cheek on the arc reactor, it's warmth soothing him. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Peter?" Came the reply._

_"Do you love Papa?"_

_"More than the world."_

_"Then why do you make him cry?"_

_"Because I'm the rain to his cloud, Peter, and I'll never stop falling for him."_

 

Even now that he's sixteen years old, he still doesn't understand.

Peter is walking out of his room when he hears the elevator opening. His parents had obviously just gotten home from their latest mission. He hurried down the hall only to freeze at the sound of Steve crying.

Peaking into the living room, he saw the Captain seated on the couch with his head in his hands. Cautiously, Peter walked into the room. "Papa?" he asked.

Steve's head shot up and his face contorted into one of pure grief. "Oh, Peter," he whispered.

Peter sat down on the coffee table in front of him, and carefully took his hands in his own. "Papa, what's wrong? Where's dad?"

Steve stood up, not letting go of Peter's hands. "Come with me," he replied leading his son to the elevator.

Peter followed his father. He was scared now. Had something happened to his dad? Why was there so much blood on his papa's suit? Where were they going?

When the elevator door opened up to the medical wing, Peter didn't want to go any further. Steve pulled on his hands making him follow him. They stopped in at the last room on the hall, and Peter's heart got caught stuck in his throat.

Tony was lying on the bed, a gaping, bloody hole in his side. He turned his head at the sound of them entering the room and smiled. "Peter," he breathed.

Peter looked up at the Captain holding his hand, and the teary eyed blond nodded at him, releasing his hold.

Tony's smile brightened when Peter kneeled down beside him. "Do you remember when you were little, and you asked me if I loved Papa?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"More than the world."

There was a choked sob from the door, and Tony looked up. "Steve-"

The Captain was there in an instant, kneeling beside the bed, taking Tony's right hand and pressing it to his cheek. "I'm here, Ton. I'm right here."

Tony gasped then stroked his index finger along Steve's cheek. "Don't go..... okay?"

Steve leant in and pressed his lips to the older man's forehead. "Where would I go, baby? No place is better than right here. With you."

That's when Peter finally understood. Every time his parents argued, it had been when Dad got hurt. He had gotten hurt because he was protecting Papa. Papa cried because Dad sacrificed himself for him. Dad was dying because he couldn't stand the thought of life without Papa.

_Because I'm the rain to his cloud, Peter, and I'll never stop falling for him._


End file.
